Popcorn Day
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine's school has popcorn day and Jasmine once again demonstrates what a sweetheart she is! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Popcorn Day

"Alright, here is your popcorn money Jasmine." Jackie told her one morning when Jasmine was getting ready for school.

"Put it in your backpack so you don't lose it." Jackie instructed.

The school was having a popcorn sale, 50 cents for one bag.

"Thank you mommy, more monies?" The child asked.

"No, you don't need any more, the school only lets you buy one bag." Jackie told her.

"Not for me mommy, for Anna, her said that her mommy don't have no monies to give her." Jasmine explained.

That broke Jackie's heart.

Jackie went and got another zip lock baggie and dug a few dollars worth of quarters out of Nick's coin jar.

"Here Jazz, you tell Mrs. Rice that this is for students in your class that don't have money for popcorn, and sweetheart, that is very nice of you to want to buy some for someone that doesn't have any money, mommy is very proud of you for being such a sweet girl."

Jasmine beamed at her mother and then put both baggies of quarters in her backpack.

Jackie then went and got one more zip lock baggie and took a few more dollars worth of change from the jar for her own class in case some of the kids didn't have money.

Jackie couldn't stand the thought of some kids not getting any popcorn just because they didn't have a measly 50 cents, she didn't want any of them to feel left out so she always had extra change on hand when the school did things like this just so everyone could participate and have fun.

Jackie then finished getting Jasmine and all the kids ready and drove them to her mother's house.

When Nick got home a while later he went to drop some change in his change jar and noticed it wasn't nearly as full as when he left for work the night before.

He smiled.

 _Must be popcorn day at school again_. He thought to himself, every time popcorn day rolled around a lot of the change in the jar disappeared.

When Jasmine got to school that day she went up to Mrs. Rice's desk.

"Here Mrs. Rice." She said handing her the bag of change Jackie had given her.

"What's this for sweetheart?" She asked.

"Popcorn monies."

"Oh sweetie that is way too much money, I only need two quarters." She told the child with a smile.

"It not for me Mrs. Rice, my popcorn money is still in my backpack. This is for dem if they don't have monies." She told her teacher as she motioned towards her class.

"Jasmine that is so very kind of you sweetie but I brought money in case kids forgot to bring money, so why don't you run that down to your mommy's classroom ok?"

"My mommy said it was ok, her give it to me." Jasmine explained.

"I know kiddo, but I have money for kids that forgot money, but that is so nice of you and your mom so when you give her the bag back tell her I said thank you alright?"

"Ok." Jasmine said as she gave up and headed down to Jackie's classroom.

Like Jackie, Mrs. Rice couldn't stand the thought of anyone being left out so she always had extra money on hand when they did fun things like this.

"Here mommy, Mrs. Rice said she has monies." Jasmine said as she strolled into Jackie's classroom and handed her the bag of money back.

"Oh, ok thank you Jasmine." Jackie told her before Jasmine left her room.

Later that day after Jackie's class had gotten their popcorn Jackie tried to get their attention.

"One, two, eyes on who?" She said standing in front of the class.

About half of them said _you_ and looked at her like they were suppose to but the other half was seemingly in la-la land and not paying one whit of attention.

"Oh let's try that again." She told them.

"One, two, eyes on who?" She repeated.

"You." The entire class responded this time.

"Much better guys. Ok, here is what we are going to do. Since we have about ten minutes before recess I'm going to take you out early and we are going to sit in a circle on the grass and eat our popcorn and after you are finished you may go play, but once you go play you can't eat any more of your popcorn until you go home. Can anyone tell me why I don't want you going to play and then coming back and eating your popcorn?" Jackie asked.

One little boy's hand shot up.

"Yes Kaden?" She asked.

"Because you want to eat the rest of our popcorn?" He guessed.

Jackie stifled a laugh. "No Bud, that's not why." She assured him.

The little boy shrugged, that was his only guess apparently.

A little girl raised her hand. "Yes Aurielle?"

"Because you don't want our hands to get dirty and then eat some more because that is gross."

"That's right." Jackie told her with a smile.

Jackie then continued to address the class. "So what I'll do is bring out a stapler and a black marker and when you don't want any more of your popcorn I'll staple the bag shut so it doesn't make a mess in your backpack on the way home and I'll write your name on the bag so you'll know which bag is yours. Thumbs up if you understand." Jackie told them.

Everyone gave her a thumbs up.

"Ok, good, when I say go I want you all to quietly get into a line and then you'll all follow me outside so we can sit in a circle. Oh and don't forget to grab your popcorn."

Jackie stood up and grabbed her building keys, her whistle, her phone, a stapler and a marker.

"Ok, let's see who can be more quiet the girls or the boys. Girls, get in line please." All the girls got up without a peep, grabbed their popcorn and got in line.

"Awesome job girls, boys, let's see if you can be just as quiet, line up."

All the boys grabbed their popcorn and lined up, also without a sound.

"Wow, that is how we should always line up, great job, that deserves some marbles in our jar, remind me when we come back inside, I'll put some in there."

"How many?" A little girl who was standing in the front of the line asked excitedly.

"Well that depends on how well we line up to come back inside." Jackie responded.

Jackie then led her class outside.

After they had come back inside Jackie dropped five marbles in the jar and then she read her class a story and then it was time for the kids to get ready to go home.

Later that night the whole family was gathered around the kitchen table for dinner.

"Jasmine did you have a fun day at school today?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, me had popcorn."

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you bring me some popcorn?" He asked.

"No." She told him with a sly grin.

"No? Why not? Where's daddy's popcorn?" He asked.

"Me ate it." She replied with a giggle.

"You ate it?" He asked, pretending to sound incredulous.

"Yeah, sorry daddy." She said giggling hysterically before she went into the other room.

"I don't think she is that sorry." Nick said with a smile as he looked at Jackie.

"I don't think so either." Jackie agreed with a laugh.

"Oh kids, before I forget, if you eat your dinner, I brought you something." Jackie said as she got up and got into her teacher bag.

She pulled out four bags of popcorn.

The kid's eyes got wide with excitement.

"They made a lot of extra, so I thought I'd bring the kids each a bag." Jackie told Nick with a smile.

"They'll like that."

"Oh and I can give you your change back, Mrs. Rice had money for the kids that didn't have any and only two of my students forgot their money so I didn't need to use much of your change." She explained.

"I wasn't really worried about it." He assured her with a smile.

Jasmine loved popcorn day at school and after they had finished their dinner the other kids loved the treat their mother had brought them.

Popcorn day was a huge success in the Stokes house.

The End!


End file.
